Baby Girl, I'm a Blur
by sayanythinglover
Summary: Ashley and Spencer have a secret drunk love affair. Set to the tune of Say Anything's Baby Girl, I'm a Blur. First time and reviews are appreciated.
1. Wow, I Can Get Sexual, Too

Sunlight violently hit the eyelids of Ashley Davies. She blinked a couple of times before fully committing to waking up. Once she was up, she was up. She always hated that about herself, among other things. She sat up in her bed for a couple of minutes. Her hangover had hit her like a freight train. She realized how dry her mouth was and how much her head hurt. The kitchen was downstairs and it pretty much could have been located in Africa, because that is how far it felt to Ashley.

She groaned out loud and put her hands on her forehead, hoping to relieve some of the pain. When that didn't work, she got up off her bed. She wasn't going to go to the kitchen and suffer alone though. She walked down the hallway to Kyla's room. She opened the door because there was no reason to knock. She found the girl spread like an eagle on her bed, snoring lightly. The sight of this made Ashley laugh out loud. As soon as she did, she was sorry because her stomach was now doing flips. But not the good kind of flips. The bad, violent flips you get after a long night of reacquainting yourself with Jack Daniels and Jose Cuervo.

Ashley stopped laughing and let her stomach settled. She then took a running start towards the bed and jumped on top of Kyla. Kyla responded with a loud "Ugggh."

"Good morning to you too, sunshine." Ashley smirked as she pulled herself off of Kyla and laid next to her. Kyla looked absolutely delirious and confused as she looked at Ashley in her bedroom.

Finally, she managed to get some words out. "Wha-….Why-….Ashley, what the hell?" Kyla stuttered.

"Your eloquence astounds me sometimes, Kyla. Did you know that?" Even though it was early, Ashley couldn't help but tease her half-sister. It had become the foundation of their relationship.

"And your sarcasm never fails to amaze me." Kyla quickly retorted back. She yawned and stretched out her entire body. Ever since she had started doing yoga, she had become increasingly nimble and liked to show this off to Ashley.

"You are a circus freak. Stop doing that." Ashley shrieked. She always found that the positions Kyla could do put disturbing thoughts in her head.

"Aiden doesn't seem to mind. From what I can remember, he can't get enough of it." Kyla couldn't help but laugh as she said this.

"Eww. Gross, as if I wasn't going to throw up from this hangover. That piece of information might do it." Ashley said as she threw a pillow at Kyla's face. Kyla blocked the pillow with her hand and it fell onto the floor.

"Anyway, what did you come in here for?" Kyla inquired. It was too early to go anywhere or do anything worth doing.

It took Ashley a couple of seconds before she remembered why exactly she came in there in the first place. The things alcohol does to your brain. Horrible, isn't it?

"I need to go to the kitchen to cure this hangover and you need to come with me." Ashley said as she flashed her infamous smile to sway Kyla.

"Fine. Last one there has to make breakfast!" Kyla screamed as she took off towards the door. She was out the door and making her way down the stairs before Ashley even moved an inch. Yoga also gives you a crazy amount of energy, as evidenced by Kyla.

Ashley found Kyla in the kitchen, sitting on the bar stool with a huge smile across her face. A little sisterly competition always made Kyla happy, especially when she had won.

"Ok, ok. You win. But the only thing I plan on making is cereal. I won't be able to hold down anything else." Ashley said honestly. Her body was reminding her of what she had consumed last night.

"Deal. I saw the bottles on the coffee table, they were noticeably more empty than before. You must have had a long night. Spencer came over, I presume?" Kyla slyly stated. She knew she was right. This had been a continuing destructive cycle that she was all too familiar with.

"She did." Ashley coldly replied. She knew where this was going. A lecture and advice from Kyla was not what she needed now. She needed aspirin and orange juice, not a Dr. Phil segment.

Kyla sighed out loud. She then shook her head. She didn't have anything against Spencer, she actually liked her. But this thing with her sister was slowly killing her, and she couldn't let that happen.

"Ash…you can't keep doing this. It isn't healthy." Kyla said, trying not to sound too motherly. But she didn't know what else to do, except voice her concern to the person she worried about the most.

"Doing what, Kyla? You're going to have to be a little more specific." Ashley bitterly responded. This conversation was one they had many times before. It always ended up the same way though, so she couldn't figure out why Kyla kept trying.

"This. This thing that you and Spencer have. She has her brother drop her off when she's finished getting drunk at a party. Then you get more drunk with her. Then you guys go upstairs and do whatever it is that you do. And she's gone before morning. But here's the best part, she completely ignores you at school and acts as if you're invisible. You can't keep doing it. That girl, she's going to be the death of you." Kyla bluntly stated. She looked at Ashley and knew she had hit the nail on the head. She could already see her coming undone.

"You don't think I know that? You don't think I know how fucked up this relationship is? You don't think that it kills me that she won't even acknowledge me in public? You're wrong, because it is all I think about. _She_ is all I think about, okay?" Ashley said desperately. She understood the concern her sister had, but she also understood that she couldn't just let Spencer go.

"I get it. You love her. You're in love with her. Whatever. But look at you. Right now, look at all she has put you through. You said it yourself, she and what she does is all you think about. And yet, you only see and talk to her on the weekends when she's drunk. How the hell is that fair?" Kyla said.

"Life isn't supposed to be fair." Ashley lamely countered.

"Oh bullshit, Ashley. Listen to yourself. You don't deserve this, you deserve better." Kyla screamed at her. She wanted to wake her up from this Spencer daze. She wanted her to snap back to reality.

Ashley just sighed in defeat. She didn't feel like defending her relationship or whatever it was to Kyla anymore. It was a lost cause. She walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. She opened the door to her room and heard her phone ringing. Who would be calling her this early? She read the caller ID and blinked repeatedly to make sure she wasn't seeing things. The name that flashed across the screen: Spencer. Ashley opened her phone.

"Hello?"


	2. Alive With The Glory Of Love

"Hello?" Ashley repeated into the phone. The silence coming from the other line was slowly torturing her. She was about to hang up when she finally heard what she was waiting for.

"Ashley? Don't hang up. I think I left my purse at your house." Spencer said into the receiver which found its way to Ashley's ear. It was barely audible though, because she was whispering.

Ashley's throat closed up for a moment. She was holding back her tears even though the girl on the other line had seen her at her most vulnerable states. The other girl had felt her in her most exposed positions. She could not believe that this was the only reason Spencer was calling.

"So what? Are you going to come over and get it?" Ashley responded after she had gathered herself. She was starting to understand what Kyla meant by her deserving better.

"Could I? I faked sick so I wouldn't have to go to church. Though technically, I am sick because I don't think I have ever had a worse hangover in my life. We drank a lot last night, didn't we?" Spencer said with a smile on her face. She had a bad habit of not remembering events that happened the night before. She was never one to hold her liquor, if even at all.

"Whatever. That's fine. The door will be open so just walk in." Ashley hastily answered. And with that, she shut her phone and threw it on her bed. Then she threw herself on the bed too.

Spencer opened up the huge door of the Davies mansion. She walked into the foyer and was taken aback of how beautiful everything was. She was usually too drunk to remember even walking in late at night.

"Hello? Ashley?" Spencer shouted throughout the house. She looked around, trying to find any signs of life.

"Spencer? What are you doing here?" Kyla said as she appeared at the kitchen doorway. She had the same look of bewilderment that she had on her face earlier this morning with Ashley in her room.

"Oh, hey Kyla. I left my purse here last night so I came here to get it." Spencer meekly replied. She could feel Kyla judging her with her eyes. She felt extremely uncomfortable standing alone in front of her.

"Right. I can see how you would forget it. Long night, huh?" Kyla said as she pointed to the coffee table with the array of half empty bottles still on it.

"Haha. Yeah, from what I can remember. So is Ashley around?" Spencer nervously asked. She could see that she was not wanted in the company of Kyla.

"She should be in her room. That's upstairs, in case you forgot. Just shout out if you get lost." Kyla sardonically said as she turned her back. She headed into the kitchen and left Spencer standing with her jaw open.

Spencer found the stairs quite easily, much to Kyla's dismay. She heard music coming from Ashley's room. Angry, loud, screamo music. She opened the door and found Ashley sprawled face up on her bed. She did not notice Spencer come in.

"Ashley!" Spencer yelled over the music. Ashley propped her head up and met Spencer's eyes. She could see that she had been crying.

"Your purse is by the door. You're welcome to take it and leave since you seem to have perfected that move." Ashley harshly said to the blonde that was ten feet away from her. She couldn't take it anymore. A doormat is not what she wanted to become to the girl she loved.

"What's the matter? Did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me?" Spencer asked as she walked towards Ashley's bed. She had never been at the receiving end of Ashley's anger. Then again, she never stayed long enough to be.

"No, Spencer. Nothing is the matter. Nothing is wrong. What you're doing is absolutely fine. You must have a clear conscience when you go to sleep at night. So how could I ever be mad at you? You're fucking perfect." Ashley answered with a quiver in her voice. She was one minute away from becoming undone again.

Spencer sat down next to Ashley. But she kept a divided space in between them. She was never close enough for Ashley.

"Ashley, please. Tell me what's wrong. Why are you mad at me?" Spencer pleaded with desperation evident in her voice. She could not stand to see Ashley like this. It was a shock to her image of her. This cool, calm, and confident girl that Spencer watched while she walked in the hallways. That is what drew her to Ashley in the first place. She was everything Spencer was not.

"Do you realize that this is the first time we've talked to each other completely sober? How pathetic is that?" Ashley said as she thought aloud to Spencer. She hadn't meant to say it but she could not take it back.

Spencer move closer to Ashley on the bed. She was silent. She was trying to think of a time they had talked sober, trying to prove Ashley wrong. But she couldn't. Ashley was right. Even the first time they had spoken to each other, Spencer had been drunk. It was at one of Aiden's famous keg parties. Spencer had been working up the courage to talk to the girl she had been eye-fucking all night. When she finally did, there weren't many words spoken. It was just like an unspoken agreement. They had looked at each other and nodded. Then they went upstairs to an empty room and had sex for the first time. After that, it had become a tradition. Whenever they both were at a party, they ended up together by the end of the night. Eventually, Ashley got sick of the party scene and stopped going. But Spencer could not stop seeing her, so she convinced Glen to drive her to Ashley's house when she was finished drinking. He didn't ask any questions so she didn't answer anything. And it had been going on like this for a couple of months until now.

Ashley could not take the silence from Spencer any longer. Either the silence was going to break or she was.

"Spencer, what are you doing? With me?" Ashley finally asked her. This was the question that had been weighing on Ashley's mind forever. She needed an answer.

"I don't know. We're having fun, aren't we?" Spencer said. She didn't know how else to answer it because she did not know what she was doing with Ashley. All she knew is that she wanted to be with Ashley, regardless of what they were doing.

"Having fun? This is your idea of fun? I'm not having fun with you, Spencer. We can't do this anymore. I can't just be someone you come to when you're drunk and horny. This has to be more because you are more than that to me." Ashley said. She felt like a burden had been lifted off her shoulders. She had let her feelings be known to Spencer and now it was up to her whether this was going to continue.

Spencer did not move. Ashley looked at her and could tell she was deep in thought. Either that or she was in a catatonic state. She knew that if Spencer had to think this hard about being with her, it was never going to work.

"Look, Spencer…just lea-." Ashley started to say before she was cut off. Spencer's lips had collided with her own. Spencer put her hand on the side of Ashley's face to bring her closer. She wanted Ashley to feel what she was feeling. The passion inside her was now flowing out through this kiss. After what seemed like forever, Spencer broke the kiss and brought her lips to Ashley's ear.

"You are so much more to me."


	3. Retarded In Love

Spencer turned her head to find a clock. She spotted the alarm clock on the nightstand next to Ashley's bed. As she deciphered the numbers on the screen, she shot off of the bed and stood up.

"Oh my god! It's almost noon. My parents are going to be home from church any minute!" Spencer screamed, but not at Ashley. More so, to herself. Spencer walked towards the door and picked up her purse. She turned around at the door to face Ashley.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. Can we talk later? Sober, of course." Spencer joked as she tried to lighten the mood. She smiled as if to persuade Ashley to believe her.

"Yeah, sure. Get out of here, I don't want you to get in trouble on my account." Ashley said as she looked at the blonde girl standing in her doorway. She smiled and nodded, just like an unspoken agreement between them.

Spencer smiled and nodded back to her. She started to turn to leave but something seemed to stop her. She turned to face Ashley again and ran towards her, stopping right in front of her. She brought her head down to meet Ashley and placed her lips on the brunette's lips. After a brief moment, she broke the kiss and backed away from her. Then she ran out of the room before Ashley could even comprehend what had happened.

Ashley headed downstairs back to the kitchen to find Kyla. Kyla was standing at the kitchen doorway, with the biggest grin plastered on her face and her arms crossed across her chest. Ashley knew she had some explaining to do.

"That's a common sight, you know? Spencer rushing out of our front door." Kyla said as she stared as Ashley. She wanted to know what had happened and wanted to know it now.

"Kyla, don't. It's not even like that. Her parents didn't know she was here so she had to get home, okay?" Ashley responded to Kyla's bitter comment. She didn't want to fight with her again, especially not about Spencer.

"So what happened? Are you still secret lovers or has it reached the point to where you can actually talk to her at school?" Kyla asked Ashley with an inquisitive tone in her voice. She wanted to interrogate her until she got every last piece of information out of her.

"I don't know, okay? We've just reached an understanding so back off." Ashley said as she glared at her slightly shorter sister. She wanted Kyla to understand that there are some things you cannot define, only feel.

"Fine. But be careful, Ash. Don't expect what she isn't willing to give." Kyla wisely advised to Ashley. She couldn't stand to see her get hurt, not again anyways. She turned her back towards Ashley and walked back into the kitchen. Ashley stood still and looked around the living room. She saw the bottles on the coffee table and smiled to herself. She walked over to the table and put all the bottles back into the liquor cabinet. She knew she'd be using them again in the very near future.

Ashley and Kyla pulled up into the King High School parking lot. They quickly found a parking space. They got out of the car and stood next to each other to stare at the mass of students walking all around them. Ashley found Spencer walking with Glen as they passed her. She shouted her name.

"Spencer!" Ashley hollered at the girl walking away from her. But she didn't turn around. Ashley assumed that she didn't hear her so she broke into a quick jog to catch up to them. When she finally did, she grazed the back of Spencer's bare arm with her hand. Spencer turned around to face the girl she had been so intimately involved with for the past couple of months. She looked at Ashley like she was a stranger.

"Ashley, I can't talk to you right now. Not with all these people around. Later, okay?" Spencer said as she started walking away. Her pupils rapidly moved to the students walking around them to make sure no one had seen her talking to Ashley. She turned her back to Ashley and proceeded to be farther away from her with each step.

Ashley stood still with Kyla as their peers rushed past them to get to their classes. She realized that Spencer still did not want to people to know. Everything she had said to her, it was all just lies. The bell rang and Ashley still had not moved.

"Ash…come on. You'll be okay. Go to class so you won't get another detention to add to that record you seem intent on breaking." Kyla joked as she tried to cheer her sister up. This was exactly what she had been afraid of. But Ashley seemed to snap back to reality.

"I'll see you at lunch, okay?" Ashley said over her shoulder as she started to walk away from Kyla. As she walked away, Kyla noted that she seemed hell-bent on something. Like she now had a purpose. What exactly was that purpose was still unknown to her.

Kyla found Ashley sitting at their usual lunch table, alone. She sat down next to her and looked at her. Ashley didn't even to seem to notice her arrival. She was staring at Spencer, who was a couple of tables away from her. She was surrounded by all the cheerleaders and jocks, as usual.

Ashley got up from the table, without a word to Kyla. She started to walk towards the table Spencer was at. She moved a jock aside that was blocking her way to Spencer. She grabbed the sides of Spencer's face with both of her hands and pulled her to her face. She met Spencer's lips with such a force that it almost hurt. She could hear the gasps from the cheerleaders around the table. Then, she broke the kiss and backed away.

And she walked away from her.


	4. Baby Girl, I'm a Blur

Ashley had not spoken to Spencer in a week. Coincidentally, she also had not been to school in a week too. Kyla had kept her updated with all the drama and gossip that followed the now infamous kiss in the quad between her and Spencer. She was glad she was not there to directly hear any of it.

"You know, eventually you are going to have to go back to school and face her, Ash. Better sooner than later." Kyla said as she did the downward-facing dog pose on the yoga mat. Ashley was sitting on Kyla's bed, trying not to become entranced with watching her body consort into a million different positions.

"I know. I guess I'll deal with that when it comes up." Ashley said, still staring intently at Kyla and her flexibility. She shook her head to rid herself of all inappropriate thoughts.

All of a sudden, the doorbell rang once. Then repeatedly in rapid succession. Whoever was at the other side of the door was not a patient person. Ashley and Kyla stared at each other for a minute before deciding to go downstairs and actually open the door.

Kyla won the foot race down the stairs so she turned the doorknob and came face-to-face with two figures. Two blonde figures. It was Spencer and her brother Glen who was holding her up. Spencer had been drinking. A lot.

"Ashley, can you please take her? She hasn't stopped crying or saying your name all night. This was the only way I could get her to shut up." Glen said to Ashley, who was now standing beside Kyla. She shifted her eyes to Spencer, whose eyelids were almost completely closed.

"Kyla, help me take her upstairs." Ashley commanded to Kyla. She could see the look of relief on Glen's face when she obliged. He handed over his sister to the Davies sisters and started walking away before Ashley stopped him.

"Are you going to pick her up later tonight?" Ashley shouted to Glen's back. He turned his head over his shoulder and mumbled an almost incoherent 'yeah' to her. Then he continued to walk to his car, where he would probably go back to the party he was just at. Typical, Ashley thought, as she rolled her eyes.

Spencer seemed to have lost all use of her legs. Kyla and Ashley had to drag her up the stairs to Ashley's room. They proceeded to sit her up on the edge of the bed. Her back hit the mattress with a loud thud. She passed out with her legs hanging over the end of the bed. Ashley gently moved Spencer to where her pillows were as Kyla watched with amusement.

"Go ahead, Kyla. Say your cynical remarks. I'm ready for it." Ashley said to the girl who was enjoying this a little too much. She couldn't really see the bright side of things right now.

"Oh, give me a little more credit. All I was going to say was that when I said 'sooner', I didn't mean right now." Kyla said before she started to laugh at the situation that was sleeping in front of her. Spencer let out a groan, which caused Ashley and Kyla to direct their attention to her.

"I think I got it from here. You can go." Ashley said to Kyla. She look disappointed, as if she wanted to stay and watch the train wreck unfold before her eyes. But she just nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Ashley sighed as she sat next to Spencer, who was lying quietly on the bed. She looked down at the inebriated blonde and listened to her breathing. It was uneven and strained, like she was trying too hard. Ashley started to worry. She had a lot of experience of dealing with drunk Spencer, but this was like a new level. She had never been this bad before. Ashley brought her hand to Spencer's hair and brushed it out of her face. Then she placed her lips so close to Spencer's ear that they grazed her skin.

"Spencer, wake up. Come on, please wake up." Ashley whispered into her ear. She needed her to be awake and conscious, not asleep and dead. Spencer's eyes started to flutter open. When she finally was wide awake, her eyes met the brown ones staring back at her. Her mouth broke out into the goofiest punch-drunk love grin that Ashley had ever seen.

"Ashley…I missed you." Spencer said in almost a whisper. Her gaze was unwavering towards the brunette attentively watching her. She took a deep breath and exhaled. She was preparing for what Ashley had to say to her.

"Spencer, come on. Sit up for me. I don't want you to go into an alcohol-induced coma on me." Ashley said as she tried helping Spencer get out of the lie position. She put her arms around her like she was hugging her, but instead pulled her up so she could sit. They were now facing each other on Ashley's bed. Spencer was drunk and they weren't having sex was all Ashley could think about. She laughed inside at the irony of the circumstances.

"So…how have you been?" Ashley asked as she tried to get past the awkwardness of talking about the past events that occurred that week. She looked at Spencer as she awaited a response.

"A mess. An absolute fucking mess, Ash. Do you know how hard it's been to face everybody at school? Do you know what they're saying about us? I've cried myself to sleep every night this week." Spencer said as she tried to elicit some guilt out of Ashley. She had been through hell and back and all she wanted was Ashley to say it was going to be okay. Ashley was the only one who could make this all right for her.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that alone but I'm not sorry about what I did. You completely blew me off, Spencer. Even when I tried to talk to you, you were afraid of people seeing us. You're embarrassed to talk to me at school but you're not embarrassed to crawl into my bed every weekend. Something has to give, Spence." Ashley said as her eyes started to glaze over with tears. Spencer was the only one who could ever evoke all these emotions that she had absolutely no control over. She stopped herself from breaking down, but not before a single tear escaped her eye and slid down her face. Spencer brought her thumb to Ashley's cheek and tenderly wiped away her tear.

"Ash, I'm sorry. I really am. You're right. I never should have done that. But I was just worried, okay? I have this reputation to uphold at school. I have this whole life that I've worked hard to have. And then you came along. I got so caught up that I didn't know what I was doing. I thought that these things were important, but they're not. You are. You are the only thing that matters to me right now." Spencer said as the honesty was flowing out of her. What's that saying? A drunken mind speaks a sober heart. Right now, that was exactly what was happening.

Ashley looked at her and couldn't help but smile. She had finally broken down Spencer's defenses. All the walls were crumbling down. She was seeing the true Spencer and falling more in love with her with each passing second. She grabbed her hand and laced her fingers with hers.

"You know, you're extremely drunk right now. And I haven't even tried to take advantage of you. This has got to be a record." Ashley said as she scanned over Spencer's body like an animal. Spencer smiled when she noticed this.

"Well, the night isn't over yet. And I've always hated records." Spencer said with a sly grin on her face. She closed the space between her and Ashley with her lips. That, of course, eventually led to something more.

They eventually led to something more.


	5. Shiksa Girlfriend

Ashley awoke to the sound of snoring coming from a very pretty blonde's mouth that was next to her. She opened her eyes and turned her head to see a peaceful looking Spencer still very much in sleep. She smiled and tried to think how she would get off her bed without disturbing Spencer. She decided to slowly roll off and hope for the best.

She landed on the floor with her whole body spread out. She did not move so she could hear if she had woken Spencer up. After about a minute, Ashley decided it was safe to get up. She stood up and scanned her whole room. She was trying to remember what exactly had happened. Spencer came over smashed, they were talking on her bed, they kissed, and then…Ashley's face was covered by her huge smile. She took her hand and brushed it through her hair so it was out of her face. Her eyes were caught by something that was by her feet on the floor. It was clothing that she was not familiar with. She crouched down so she could examine it closer. She realized that these were the clothes that Spencer had come in last night. She laughed quietly to herself at the fact that Spencer was completely naked under the covers. She placed the clothes on the side on the bed that she was formerly on so Spencer wouldn't have to search for them. She walked out of the room and quietly closed the door. She headed to the kitchen to find something to quench her thirst.

She came down the stairs only to see Kyla doing her morning yoga routine in the living room. She was surprised since she usually did this in her room.

"What? Are you getting so good at yoga that you need a bigger space?" Ashley asked in the most sarcastic voice she could come up with this early in the morning. She tilted her head to the side to evoke some sort of response from her sister who was in a very compromising position.

"No. I slept down here since other people in the house like to have loud drunken make-up sex." Kyla said while standing on her head. She was not in the mood to banter with Ashley after last night.

Ashley couldn't help but laugh at her sister's comment. She did not know that they had been that loud. It was a very heat-of-the-moment type thing where you just couldn't control anything, much less the volume of your voice. She saw that Kyla was not happy with her at all.

"Ky, I'm sorry. It won't happen again. The loudness, I mean, not the sex." Ashley said as she tried to get Kyla to laugh. She succeeded as Kyla let out a giggle while shaking her head from side to side.

"Well, you seem like you're in a better mood. Does it have anything to do with a blonde cheerleader that is probably passed out naked in your bed?" Kyla asked with an intrusive smile on her face. She stared at Ashley's eyes to try and get the truth out of her.

Ashley's jaw opened at Kyla's remark. She was amazed at how good her sister was at reading her. And at being psychic, too.

"You are good, Kyla Woods. Maybe a little bit too good. But you are correct, I am happy and it does have to do with a certain blonde cheerleader that is passed out in my bed." Ashley said as she looked towards the kitchen. Her throat was dying for some liquid to satisfy her dehydration. She walked to the kitchen only to hear Kyla get the last word.

"You forgot the naked part!" Kyla shouted as Ashley walked into the kitchen. She returned to her yoga routine so she could reach her inner peace by noon.

Ashley opened the door to her room with two water bottles in her hand. She saw that Spencer was awake and fully dressed, much to her dismay. She offered her hand to Spencer, the one with the water bottles in it. Spencer gratefully took it and quickly opened it. She had downed almost half the bottle with her first sip.

"Hangovers do that to you. But I'm sure you're an expert in dealing with them by now." Ashley said as she sat down on the bed next to Spencer. She looked around the room, not knowing what to say next. Spencer had never stayed long enough before for them to have an awkward morning after.

"Glen never came to pick me up last night. He's probably passed out in somebody's basement with red cups all around him. Idiot." Spencer said as she took another sip from her water bottle. She turned to see that Ashley was staring at her, with a grin on her face.

"What? Is there something on my face? Do I look horrible?" Spencer asked as she started to panic. She brought her hand up to her face to see if she could somehow feel if there was anything on it. This only made Ashley laugh more. She just couldn't help how cute she was.

"No, you look beautiful. I was just thinking about something. That's all." Ashley said as she started tracing invisible patterns on her blanket. She could feel Spencer's eyes staring at her, wanting more.

"Ashley, I think I was more honest to you last night than I ever have been to myself. Give me more than that, please?" Spencer said as she did her infamous head tilt that almost made Ashley melt into a paralyzed puddle on the bed. Ashley sighed and brought her eyes back down to the invisible patterns on the blanket.

"I was just thinking that…this is the first time you've ever stayed the entire night. When I woke up and saw you still next to me, I thought it was a dream. So, I was just thinking of how happy I am when you're here with me." Ashley said as she continued to look straight down and avoid Spencer's eyes. But she couldn't avoid those blue eyes for forever.

Spencer put her hands on top of Ashley's to stop her constant moving. Ashley lifted her head so she was now face-to-face with Spencer. Spencer brought her hand to Ashley's jaw line and softly outlined it with her finger. Ashley could only tremble at the touch of the girl who was so close to her. Spencer placed her hand on the back of Ashley's head and kissed her. Hard. Before either of them knew it, they ended up naked tangled in the blankets. Spencer's head was laying on top of Ashley's chest, listening to her breathing. Their hands were clasped with each other's. Spencer broke the calm silence that surrounded them.

"So what are we now, Ash?" Spencer asked as propped her head so now she could see Ashley's face. She looked so innocent and naïve, like nothing bad had ever touched her. Ashley lifted her free hand to Spencer's face, and brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"What do you mean? We're Spencer and Ashley, together." Ashley said as she looked into Spencer's eyes with such intensity. She wanted to make her believe that she meant every word she said. A smile came across Spencer's face. She looked like she was thinking about something before she finally opened her mouth.

"Spencer and Ashley, together."


	6. I Want To Know Your Plans

Spencer had left over an hour ago but Ashley still had not moved from the place she was at when Glen honked his horn and announced his arrival. The blonde had shot up from the bed and gave Ashley a quick kiss before rushing out the door. Ashley laid her head over the side of the bed so her vision was from the upside-down point of view. She was still very much in the daze that Spencer always seemed to leave her in. But the door opened to quickly snap her back to reality. Kyla ran in and proceeded to jump onto Ashley's bed in a fit of glee.

"Guess what?! Guess what?!" Kyla squealed as she clapped her hands together. She flashed Ashley one of her smiles that meant something big is going to happen and only she knew about it. They had only known each other for a year, but Ashley quickly picked up on all of the aspects of Kyla's body language.

"Please tell me before you die of excitement." Ashley said to her over-joyed sister. She scooted a couple inches away to protect herself. She did not know what to expect from Kyla anymore.

"Tonight…at our house, we're going to throw the biggest party that King High has ever seen! And you are going to help me make this happen because we are sisters and you secretly love me." Kyla said impressively in one breath. She looked at Ashley with a crazy glint in her eyes. Ashley made a mental note to never do yoga…ever.

"Kyla…no. There will be no party. There's a reason I stopped going to them. A bunch of horny drunk teenagers rubbing up against each other and listening to horrible pop music is not my idea of a good time." Ashley said as she tried to erase this suggestion from Kyla's head. She had been to more than enough parties in her days and she only went for one reason, Spencer. Now that she had her, she didn't feel the need to grace any more parties with her presence.

"Stop lying. The reason you stopped going to them is because of Spencer, not because of the alcohol or the hormones or the music. Now, this party will commence with you or without you so the choice is yours." Kyla said as she stood firmly in her plan of the wildest party this side of LA had ever seen. Ashley was secretly in awe of how well Kyla knew her in such a short time. Then again, it wasn't hard to know Spencer was the reason she stopped going to parties. Spencer was the reason Ashley did and did not do a lot of things.

"Fine. You can have your party. But don't expect me to be the perfect hostess. That's your job." Ashley said with a defeated sigh. She picks and choose her battles carefully and decided that this was one that Kyla could win without a fight. She actually became a little bit excited at the prospect of a party, but not to the level that Kyla was at.

"Thank you. Like having a party is so terrible. Come on, you'll have fun. Spencer already said she would come." Kyla said as she stared at Ashley to watch for her response. Ashley had quickly tensed up when Kyla finished her last sentence.

"When did you talk to her?" Ashley asked as she turned her head to face Kyla. She did not like the idea of Spencer coming and getting drunk and acting stupid in front of the whole school. She wanted to be alone with her and to not have to fight for her attention that the male population seemed to give her after their legendary kiss in the quad.

"I stopped her before she ran out of here again. You know, you should really tell her to make some less rushed exits. It seems like she cannot wait to get out of here every time she leaves." Kyla said as she tried to direct Ashley's wrath towards Spencer and not herself. She was already imagining the night that would happen before them. She wanted Ashley to enjoy what was left of high school and not have her worry about Spencer all the time.

"I'll try and remember to relay that message to her. Now get out of here, you have a lot of stuff to do if you want this to be a party to remember. Or forget depending on how you look at it." Ashley said with a smirk on her face. If she knew Kyla, she knew that multiple kegs of cheap beer were already on their way thanks to Aiden. This definitely was a night that was going to be remembered.

The party was like any of your normal high school parties. Except it took place in a huge mansion with way more alcohol than what was necessary to get truly wasted. The horrible pop music was blaring from the stereos in the living room as tipsy teenagers grinded on each other like there was no tomorrow. Ashley was straining her neck looking at the front door as she waited for Spencer to arrive. She scanned the living room to find any familiar faces and saw Aiden and Kyla in a corner making out. She involuntarily shuddered at the sight of this. Finally, she heard the voice she was waiting for all night.

"You sure know how to throw a party, don't you?" Spencer said as she tapped her fingers on Ashley's shoulder. Ashley turned around to meet the blue orbs that were staring back at her. She could not stop her mouth from smiling as she flashed her teeth to Spencer. A look of relief and happiness overcame Ashley's face and demeanor.

"I take absolutely no credit for this. This was all Kyla. I just change the music every once in a while so it's not so horrible." Ashley said as she scanned Spencer from head to toe. Dirty thoughts were already entering into her head and Spencer had not even had her first drink yet.

"Right. I'm going to get some beer. Do you want anything?" Spencer said as she looked around for a keg to tap. She seemed more interested in the people surrounding them than in talking to Ashley.

"Umm…no, I'm good. There are cups in the kitchen. Come find me when you're done." Ashley said as she kept looking straight into Spencer's eyes. But, she would not return the favor. It was like she was somewhere else and only her body was here.

She mumbled an almost incoherent 'yeah' as she started walking towards the kitchen through a sea of people. Ashley laughed to herself as she thought of Glen doing the same thing when he left Spencer in her care. She walked towards the stereo and changed the rap song she had heard a hundred times that night to something decent.

It had been almost two hours and Spencer was nowhere to be found. Ashley was standing next to Kyla, who was taking a break from being permanently attached to Aiden.

"Have you seen Spencer?" Ashley asked as she took a sip from her cup. People kept coming through her house that she was almost sure had graduated a couple of years ago. She hated freeloaders, but this was Kyla's party.

"Actually, I have. See that big group of guys huddled around over there? She's in the middle of them. If I didn't know which way she swung, I'd say you have something to worry about." Kyla said as she smirked. She was already gone and had been cut off a long time ago. Aiden was supposed to be watching her but he was playing beer pong with the rest of the jocks in the kitchen. This was another reason she hated guys in general. They only cared about themselves and their needs.

"Shut up, Kyla. This whole making innuendos and comments about Spencer is getting really old. I get it, okay? You hate her. Just stop being a bitch about everything. Is that so hard?" Ashley said as she looked over to where Spencer was. She had not meant to say what she did, but she was almost gone too. She had stopped counting how many trips to the keg she made after the eighth time.

"Don't get mad at me, Ash. I'm not the one who has been ignoring you all night." Kyla said as she tried to walk away in a straight line. She held onto the wall for support and managed to fall into Aiden when she found him. Ashley was left alone in a corner, to face the truth by herself. She finished the beer that was left in her cup and slammed it down on the table.

She made her way through the mass of sweaty intoxicated teenagers dancing in the middle of her living room. She managed to get to the spot Spencer was, only to be blocked by five guys circling her like they were vultures. She moved two of them aside so she could actually see Spencer.

"Can I talk to you? In private?" Ashley said as she tried to determine how drunk Spencer actually was. Her eyelids were fully open and she didn't seem to be swaying a lot, so Ashley concluded that she was not as bad as she thought she would be.

"Right now? I'm kind of in the middle of something." Spencer said as she looked at Ashley. One of the guys said 'yeah, us' and Ashley chose to ignore that comment. She reached her breaking point. She grabbed Spencer by the hand and dragged her to an open space in by the dining room table.

"This ends tonight, Spencer. Either you acknowledge me in public or you lose me forever." Ashley said as she laid her heart on the line. This ultimatum had the power to heal her or break her. It was all up to Spencer, again. Ashley held all the cards in her hands and Spencer was always the one who got to pick what card she wanted.

Spencer looked straight into Ashley's eyes. She was blinking repeatedly, like she didn't believe what Ashley was saying. She literally froze where she was. Ashley waited. And she waited some more. She finally gave up. She dropped her head down and sighed. She started to turn away but was stopped by a familiar hand. Spencer grabbed her hand and brought her lips to Ashley's ear and whispered 'trust me' to her. She stepped on the chair and brought herself to be standing on the dining room table. Spencer still had a grasp on Ashley's hand so she had no choice but to follow her and was standing next to Spencer. The whole party had stopped what they were doing to look at them. When two girls climb onto a table and stand up, it usually does not go unnoticed. Spencer took a deep breath.

"Umm…hi, everyone. I'm Spencer Carlin and I have an announcement to make. I am in love with Ashley Davies." Spencer shouted to the crowd over the music. They looked at her like she was some crazy drunk girl, which was not too far from the truth.

Spencer turned to face Ashley and mouthed a silent 'trust me' to her. She grabbed the sides of Ashley's face and kissed her. The whole crowd of guys erupted into cheers at the display of affection. Ashley held Spencer with her hands so they would not fall off the table. When they finally broke the kiss, Ashley and Spencer did not look at anything else but each other. There was still the whole party of people staring at them, but they did not notice.

In that moment, it was only Spencer and Ashley. Nothing else mattered.


	7. Won't Go Home Without You

A sea of red plastic cups filled every square inch of the living room. The sunlight was shining through the window and onto the eyelids of Ashley. She slowly opened her eyes as she tried to recollect the night's past events. She felt a huge amount of weight on her body when she took a breath. She looked down at her chest to see Spencer passed out on her. She thought for a minute and decided that she needed to somehow get off the couch without waking Spencer up.

She realized that this was easier said than done. But she rolled off the couch and onto the floor without so much as a reaction from Spencer. She got herself up on her feet and looked around the room. It was a complete disaster that smelled like smoke and alcohol and hormones all rolled into one. She knew that Kyla and she were going to have a hell of a time cleaning this up. She left Spencer sleeping peacefully as she went into the kitchen. She found a very hung over Kyla trying to tidy it up with no such luck.

"Hey. Need some help?" Ashley asked as she watched Kyla struggle to drag the black garbage bag full of empty cups and cans. Ashley thought that offering to help would be the best way to apologize after unfairly calling her a bitch last night. Her emotions seemed to get the best of her and she took it out on the person who was always there. She couldn't help but feel guilty.

Kyla continued to clear the countertops of cups while not even acknowledging Ashley. She was upset at Ashley for everything, the kiss on the table, the bitch comment, the way that it always has to be about her. Last night was supposed to be about her and her party. That was shattered when Spencer and Ashley took the spotlight yet again on the dining room table and gave anyone a true public display of affection. She was not ignoring Ashley last night, but she was right now.

"Kyla, would you please just look at me? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you a bitch. I just took my anger about Spencer out on you. It won't happen again. So please forgive me because you're my only sister, hopefully. And I love you with all of my heart. Please forgive me, please forgive me, please forgive me, pleas-…" Ashley begged to her sister while a smile was plastered on her face. Kyla interrupted because she knew Ashley could not only be persuasive but also persistent.

"Okay, okay. You're forgiven on one condition. You help me clean up this mess that we created." Kyla uttered. Ashley happily obliged as she started to clean up the array of cups in front of her. She picked up a cup and saw a name written on it in permanent marker. _Spencer_. She gazed at it without moving for a moment. Kyla noticed this and decided to intervene.

"Ash, is something wrong?" Kyla asked as Ashley quickly turned her head to look at Kyla like she just noticed she was also in the room with her. She stared at Kyla without saying anything. Her eyes went back to the name on the cup as she scanned over it repeatedly. She inhaled deeply before closing her eyes. Finally, she broke the silence.

"She's always drunk. All the time. Last night should have been great. It was her coming out. No more lies or secrets. And yet, all I can think about is that I hope that she will remember it. It shouldn't be like that." Ashley said as she continued to look at the cup. She ran her fingers over the name, touching it delicately.

"Ash, maybe you-…" Kyla said before she was interrupted by Ashley.

"No, wait. I'm not done yet. She comes to me a drunk mess and expects me to save her. Like my whole purpose in life is to take care of her. I can't keep doing it anymore. I can't be in a relationship with a selfish drunk. I just can't." Ashley said as she crushed the cup that was in her hand and threw it on the counter. Kyla looked at her with wide eyes and pointed to the direction behind her. Ashley spun her head around to see.

Spencer stood at the doorway. She was wide awake and staring at Ashley. Her eyes were glazed over with tears she refused to let go. She had a look of shock and hurt on her face. Ashley was speechless and could not bring her mouth to speak. Spencer turned around and ran out for the door. Ashley tried to chase after her but it was too late. Spencer was too fast and long gone.

Ashley walked back to the kitchen where Kyla still stood. She sat on the stool and put her elbows on the counter. She put her hands over her eyes and started to cry. Kyla rushed over to her and put her arms around her as she attempted to comfort her.

"Shh, Ash…it'll be okay. Everything will be okay." Kyla said into Ashley's ear. She tightened her grip around Ashley's body as she let her cry into her shoulder. Ashley started to speak but was somewhat muffled by Kyla's body.

"What do I do? What am I suppose to do, Ky?" Ashley asked as she continued to cry. She burrowed her head into Kyla's shoulder more as her hands squeezed Kyla's back. She was holding on like she was afraid she was going to collapse.

"The only thing you can do. Apologize to her." Kyla whispered into Ashley's ear. Ashley brought her head up from Kyla's shoulder and stared into her eyes. Then she nodded her own head and realized what she had to do.

Ashley lied on her bed and gazed at the ceiling above her. Her phone was right beside her. She has already called Spencer twenty times without any success. She didn't leave any messages because she knew it'd be useless. Besides, what she needs to say couldn't be said over the phone. Only in person. Only in front of Spencer.

She closed her eyes and inhaled. She got up off of the bed and walked towards her guitar that was leaning on the wall. She picked it up and strummed it to make sure it was in tune. When she was satisfied, she walked back to her bed to grab her phone and keys. She sauntered out the door with everything she needed and into her car. There was only one way to make this right.

Ashley arrived at Spencer's house and decided to park on the other side of the street. It was past midnight and the block was quiet except for the occasional dog barking and crickets chirping. She examined the house because it was unfamiliar territory for her. She had passed by the house numerous times in her car but never been inside it.

She looked into the backyard and opted to jump the fence so she could get in. She scanned all the windows and decided that one of the second story windows would have to be Spencer's room. But she had no idea which one it was. She took her phone out of her pocket and dialed Spencer's number. A cell phone light filled the window Ashley was under. Spencer did not answer but she did not have to.

Ashley hung up the phone. She looked around for any sort of rocks or pebbles she could throw. Her eyes came upon a small garden that was filled with shiny pebbles. She ran over and grabbed a handful. She ran back to the spot she was just at and stood there. She stopped herself to analyze the situation. Here she was, standing in Spencer's backyard with shiny pebbles that she stole from Spencer's garden and was ready to throw them at Spencer's window. She was basically committing three crimes for one girl. Was it worth it, she thought. She didn't even have to answer that question.

She threw one pebble at the window and stood still. There was no response. She then threw pebble after pebble repeatedly at the window until she saw Spencer's face look down at her. She immediately stopped throwing the pebbles and put them around her back like she was a child who just got into trouble. It was an automatic habit of hers. Spencer opened up her window and stuck her head out.

"Ashley? What are you doing here?" Spencer sleepily asked. She had definitely just woken the girl up. Spencer put her elbows on the ledge and placed her head on top of her fists as she looked down at Ashley.

"I need to talk to you. I know you're mad at me and you have every right to be. But I need you to hear me out. So will you come down here, please?" Ashley asked with her head tilted. Spencer stared at her for a moment and Ashley felt like she could see right into her heart and soul. Spencer rolled her eyes and closed the window. Ashley quietly thanked God or whoever was up there for having Spencer agree to talk to her.

Spencer appeared a minute later as she walked out of her back door and into the backyard. She crossed her arms over her chest and watched Ashley squirm. Ashley had her hands in her pockets and knew she would have to speak first.

"Okay. I never meant for you to hear that and I know that doesn't justify what I said. I was venting to Kyla about how I felt. I'm not going to deny that this is how I feel. But my intention was never to hurt you because that is the last thing I ever want to do. I am so sorry and I'm hoping with everything in me that you will forgive me because this thing that we have is real and it does not deserve to end right now." Ashley said as her eyes stared intently at the blonde standing in front of her. She ran a hand through her hair because she did not know what else to do.

Spencer stared at the ground by her feet. She bit her lip and pointed her toes to the ground and made invisible patterns from side to side. This was not the reaction that Ashley expected from Spencer. Ashley took a step towards Spencer. Spencer did not move. Ashley took another step and brought her hand to Spencer's chin. She lifted Spencer's chin to meet her eyes and saw that she was crying. Ashley wrapped her arms around Spencer and held her. Spencer enclosed the space between them and put her head onto Ashley's shoulder. After what seemed like forever, Spencer broke the hold that Ashley had and stepped back. She wiped away her tears and looked around at the backyard.

Ashley was confused for a second. Then it hit her. Spencer still had not forgiven her. She just had been lost in a moment of vulnerability. Ashley realized that she still had to do something else.

"I need to go to my car to get something. I'll be back in a minute. Please stay here, okay?" Ashley pleaded as she waited for a response. Spencer brought her eyes to Ashley and nodded her head. Ashley saw a glint of hope in those eyes and that was all she needed.

Ashley ran to her car and opened her trunk. Her guitar was there and she picked it up. She felt around for the pick and found it. She sprinted back to where she before and saw Spencer waiting. A look of surprise and confusion was plastered on Spencer's face. She opened her mouth to speak.

"I didn't know you played the guitar." Spencer simply stated.

"You don't know a lot of things about me. But I want to change that, tonight." Ashley said as she started softly strumming the guitar. A tune quickly filled the night air and Ashley started to sing.

"Can't get enough of your body, tears me up, but sometimes at night, girl we fall alone yes, we fall alone, if I could breathe, I'd breathe just like you, there's no reason to believe that we can't move on, roll away and fill the sky, don't hide away, girl your body makes me high, if your dreams can come true, I can do it for you, it's just you I look forward to." Ashley sang as she never took her eyes off of Spencer. She finished the song and put her guitar down. This was it. She stood there while her heart was beating faster and slower at the same time. Spencer's effect on her never ceased to amaze her.

Spencer walked towards Ashley and cupped the sides of Ashley's face with her hands. She brought her lips to Ashley's and kissed her. The passion from Spencer was quite obvious and evident. Ashley's tongue begged for entrance and Spencer's mouth obliged. Ashley's tongue explored the inner workings of the blonde's mouth for quite some time before Spencer finally broke away to breathe.

She pressed her forehead against Ashley's forehead and words came out of her mouth.

"You know that I meant what I said last night?" Spencer asked as she fixated her eyes into Ashley's eyes.

"And what was that?" Ashley asked.

"I'm in love with you."


	8. AN

A/N: I never thought I would ever have to do an author's note, but here it is. I want to thank everybody who has taken the time to read my story and/or review it. You have no idea how much it's meant to me. But I feel like I've written myself into a corner that I just can't back out of. While I love my story and the whole premise, I think that I need to give it a rest for a while and write something else. And by something else, I do mean that it is completely Spashley related. I've wanted to write something else that deals with Spencer and Ashley for a while now and this looks to be the appropriate time to do it. I do not know if I am going to continue this story or leave it as it is, only time will tell. I am probably going to post a new story on here sometime this week, so all my loyal readers should check that out. Again, I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed because it's great to know people like your work.

P.S. My new Spashley story will possibly be AU, involve them being neighbors or something of that sort, and will include alcohol because I believe it's a perfect component in a story.

Much love,

sayanythinglover


End file.
